Sweet Revenge
by Belphegorloverxoxoxo
Summary: After Nanamine's defeat, no ones online. He waits and finds a person come online to greet him..but who is this person? NamamineXOC Ah..don't mind the 'Sent from my iPod thing. I just wrote it on my iPod and then sent it to my computer :


One thing before I start... I do not own the characters or the manga at all. All I own is my OC. Aka: Kana

Third person~

Kana: uhhhhh...is this nanamine toru's editing club or somethin?

nanamine: ahhh yes is this Kana Lee?

Kana: well yes..

nanamine: AHH! WELCOME!

Kana: it's nice to meet you! I was wondering were the other people went...

nanamine: ahhh yes that...they're just not online.

Kana: ok :)

Kana looked at her computer. 'So he was the one who lost badly; 19th place. So sad...' she smiled. 'I guess giving him some support would be nice.' She knew that no one was online because of his loss..but she didn't really want to upset him.

nanamine: so I'd like to meet you!

Kana: yes, we should.. When and where?

namamine: how about that coffee place...

Kana: ohhh that one? Oh yeah sure.

nanamine: Yeah! How about this afternoon at 12?

Kana: sure. See you there.

nanamine: alright! See ya!

She clicked off and sat there. She never met the guy at all. She only sent a fan mail to him saying she wanted to join the editing thing. Kana thought it was cool editing manga, and being apart of it was a great. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower. As soon as she was ready, she looked at the clock. It said 11:50. 'AHH! Time goes by so fast. I'm gunna be late!' She grabbed her purse and ran out the door. Pulling out her keys, she opened the car door, slammed it shut, started the car, and drove off. 'Oh no! I hope there isn't any traffic.' Lucky enough, there was no traffic and she got there right on time. Running in she bumped into someone..

"Ahh! Gomenisi..Sorry I bumped into you." She looked up and saw a man with a purple low cut shirt with zebra prints, a jacket, and jeans. His face looked disturbed like he just saw something hideous, and his messy brown hair looked actually alright on him. He looked at her carefully.

"Ah! Are you Kanana Lee?"

"Oh! Yes I am. Nice to meet you Nanamine-kun."

Nanamine's POV~

I was leaning against the wall waiting for her. I looked at my watch, 11:59. 'She should be coming soon. Tch. If she is any later then 12:10, I'll leave her' As soon as I was about to enter the coffe shop, someone bumped into me. I swiveled around to meet a young woman about 17. She was a petite girl, only about 5,3 and once I saw her face she was the prettiest thing I ever saw. She had black hair that reached her waist, bright blue eyes, pink peachy lips, and a small chest that fit nicely with her tiny hips and feet. "Ahh! Gomenisi..Sorry I bumped into you." I looked at her carefully and realized it was her.

"Ah! Are you Kanana Lee?"

"Oh! Yes I am. Nice to meet you Nanamine-kun."

I turned away blushing. She was cute! Her voice was sweet and kind. At first if you talked to her, you would of thought she could have been a singer. I also realized she added the "kun" at the end of my name which was also kinda cute.

"So, let's head in shall we?" I asked her.

"Un, sure!"

As we entered the coffee shop she asked,

"Can we sit in a booth?"

"Sure!" I responded. 'I wonder why she would want the booth...I mean most people do but...whatever. I just will keep a close eye on her to make sure she's not a spy for PCP or something...' I sat down, looking at her intently. 'She doesn't look like a spy...hmmm. I'll start by asking her questions'

"Sooo, what made you so fond of my manga" I asked putting on my fake smile.

"Well I think it has a deep tone to it. It's mysterious. And with the interesting planning, it makes it simple, yet still having that serious side."

"I see...how did you figure out that I had a editing group?"

"Well.." she started, but a waitress asked,

"Would you guy like anything to drink?"

I looked at her indicating for her to go first. She slowly blinked.

"I would like an ice tea."she turned to me now.

"And I'll have a cup of water"

Then I looked at the waitress, "That's all thank you."

The waitress stood there, "Ok then!" and left.

We talked about for an hour. As soon as we both got up, she stuck her hand out.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nanamine-kun!"

'Oh my god...the name ending with kun again..'

"Yes, what a pleasure meeting you too" I answered taking her hand. Walking out the door she said,

"Bye!"

I waved. 'Maybe having her as my new editor I can win and beat PCP! Maybe it's not so bad.'

Sent from my iPod


End file.
